Joshaya Ski Lodge First Meet
by Girl Q
Summary: One shot about Maya meeting Josh again in the ski lodge after twwo years


Maya had been looking forward to this trip. She loved Shawn and she also loved her mother, but since he put a big rock on her mothers finger it was impossible to be around them. They were so lovey-dovey they started to call each other papa and mama bear. Maya could not take another hour picking out flower bouquets with them.

In the bus Riley went on and on and on about Lucas again. She just couldn´t leave it alone. She seemed almost angry that Maya backed out of Lucas decision a few weeks ago. Maya didn´t get it. Whoever Ranger Rick picked it would have been Riley, because of the way Maya was acting. So why was he suddendly backing out? She basically gave him permission to at least go on a date with Riles. Apparently he and she didn´t saw it that way and now, Maya could read it in her eyes, she wanted a decision now that she saw Maya being herself again.

Finally in the ski house Maya could relax a tiny bit. Riley found a bay window and seemed to examine a red/orange leave very carefully, whilst Lucas was sitting a feet away talking to Zay. Maya had checked out the lodge a bit and was now watching a few of her classmates trying to play the piano in the lobby. They failed epically.

„Excuse me my name is Joshua Matthews. I booked a room here".

Maya froze. Immediatly a million ways to escape popped up in Mayas head. The last time he saw his too handsome to handle face was that time she followed him to NYU out of jealousy. Riley still got requests to attend sorority meetings. It was two year ago. Now he must be eighteen or nineteen. She was also not thirteen anymore. In this moment Maya absolutely regretted her comy outfit and hair she picked out for the bus ride.

„Maya Hart? Maya is that you? What are you doing here?"

With a tortured smile Maya turned around to face Josh.

„Hey Josh. Me and my class are on a field trip here. We´ll stay here for a couple of days and go skiing. What are you doing her?"

For a couple of seconds Josh just stared at Maya with a weird expression on his face.

„Mmh Josh? Can I help you? Is something wrong with my face?", she said.

„Ähhh no don´t worry Maya. I just…..I mean you look so different from when I last saw you. You certainly look even more gorgeous", Josh said with a smirk on his face, scratching the back of his head.

Maya did a very unMaya thing, when she heard him say that. She giggled.

„Oh my god Peaches is everything alright? Are you sick? Do we need to go to the ER?", Riley had snook up behind Mayas back and was now trying to take her temperature. Maya now getting really embarrassed pushed Rileys hand aside. „Calm down it was just a giggle", she whispered. „But you never giggle Maya." She only noticed Josh now.

„OMG Uncle Josh", she screamed and fell around his neck, „what are you doing here?"

„I´m just skiing with a couple of friends and I was lucky enough that you guys seemed to be here". Focussing on Maya again he said: „So Maya have you ever skiied. I´d love to teach you."

„In what do you wanna teach Maya", asked Lucas.

„Oh my god please not Lucas", thought Maya. Anyone, but him please.

„Oh nothing I just offered Maya to teach her skiing", Josh said flirtatiously while still facing Maya and not even looking at Lucas.

Lucas jaw hardened, as he saw the way Josh looked at Maya.

„No thanks. We already got lessons booked with actual professionals".

In surprise of Lucas hard tone Josh turned around to him. „Whats the matter big one? You almost sound jealous. I thought you and Riley hit it off."

Lucas, Maya and Riley all looked to there feet and didn´t knew what to say.

„Mister Matthews? You´re room is now ready. Should I help you with your luggage?", a hotel lady said to Josh.

„Thanks", Josh said to her, still a little confused, „well we see each other later. I need to start unpacking know. My buddies will arrive here shortly. It was a pleasure seeing you guys again. Especially you Maya."

He smiled his sweet smile again and then turned around towards the elevator.

After a short while, where nobody spoke, Riley said: „Well Josh seems to be back again."

Maya silently and Lucas still with his clinched jaw responded at the same time.

„Seems that way".


End file.
